


Out of it

by Chaolina



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bisexual disaster Jay Walker, Crushes, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaolina/pseuds/Chaolina
Summary: "The blue ninja knew very well this was NOT an ideal state to be in. Especially when your full-time job is pretty much saving Ninjago every few days.And especially when you have secrets to keep."
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	Out of it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first long one-shot, and also the first of my fics to pass the 1000 limit words. English isn't my first language so tell me if you spot any mistakes !  
> Have a nice read !

Jay was exhausted. 

Why ? 

Because he finally saved up enough to buy the video game that caught his eye a month ago, and he had been playing it non-stop for three days straight, pausing only for his most basic needs.

The blue ninja knew very well this was NOT an ideal state to be in. Especially when your full-time job is pretty much saving Ninjago every few days.

And especially when you have secrets to keep.

Jay was well aware that being tired was making him lose focus. He almost bit down on an onion, thinking it was an apple, before Zane stopped him. The others are never going to let him forget that.

Everyone was pushing him to stop playing and get some rest, but Jay assured them he was fine and he would go to sleep once he finished the last level. And considering the worried look on a certain red ninja's face, it was already an achievement he made a sentence without sputtering. 

He wished he could spill the beans and make everyone stop worrying, but he couldn't exactly say "It's okay guys, I just have a massive crush on my ex-girlfriend's brother who I'm pretty sure is straight so he can't return the feeling and I figured the best way to cope would be to play until I either drop dead or be tired enough to not know what is going on ever. No big deal !" without embarrassing himself, now could he ?

Despite everything that had happened to him, Jay still had some dignity (somehow) he wasn't ready to give up yet.

And since he didn't drop dead, his mind was pretty much foggy as hell when he managed to finally beat the final boss. He stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and finally hit the hay, and it didn't fully register that there was already someone else in the room.

"So you finally did it, huh ? I lost my bet to Cole, I thought you'd take a little more time to finish the game", Kai said.

Well for all Jay knew, the hothead could've been talking about literally anything else because his mind was on autopilot at the moment. Kai understood pretty quick that Jay was not going to respond with anything coherent so the two of them just brushed their teeth in silence. 

As the freckled boy was leaving, he heard a muttered "Night, Jay" coming from Kai. 

His body moving on his own, he kissed the boy on his cheek and let out a growl that could be understood as a "Night, love".

The door closed. Kai, wide-eyed, touched his skin where soft lips brushed it just a second ago. Only when he realised his face was as red as a tomato did he fully took in what just happened. 

Running to the shared bedroom where the blue ninja was about to fall asleep, Kai jumped at the side of Jay's bed and shook him awake just a little.

"Hey. Hey Jay. Don't fall asleep yet, buddy."

"Uhhgg... Waddya wan."

"The..." He looked left and right, making sure no one else was listening. If it wasn't what Kai was thinking, this would be VERY embarrassing for the both of them. Luckily, it was Cole's turn to keep watch and Zane was in town buying supplies. "The kiss. In the bathroom. Was that because you were just tired ? Or..."

"Izz because am in luv wiz you. Now lemme sleep", Jay responded, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

But it wasn't. And Kai couldn't sleep that night. Too many questions. He had to talk to Jay tomorrow. 

●●●

Jay was SWEATING. 

He remembered everything from the night before. The kiss and the confession. Oh god, the confession. He told his long-time crush he liked him, as he was pretty much half-asleep and drooling on his pillow. Very romantic.

Sigh. Goodbye, dignity... 

A part of him hoped they could talk about this and he could just lie his way out of it as always. Tell him he was so tired he didn't even realise what he said or that he thought he was Nya, even if she was his ex. Both options seemed very pathetic, but hey. Jay's level was below pathetic at the moment so he couldn't afford to be picky and think this through, as time was going to run out and waiting another day would make the whole thing even more awkward.

But another part of him didn't want to face the red ninja. Couldn't bear to imagine his face when he'd look at him. What if their relationship had changed ? After all, Kai was still one of his best friends. A non-blood-related brother, even. What if he felt incomfortable around him ? What if... He didn't even want to be Jay's teammate anymore ? All of the negative thoughts flooded his brain and the boy was beginning to believe it.

So when Kai finally came to find him and asked to have a conversation, he was pretty much terrified.

They stood outside close to the railing, silently admiring the view for a few minutes. Well, one of them was calm enough to appreciate the view. Jay was pretty much a ball of anxiety. If only he had brought his stress ball... 

He snapped out of it when Kai started to talk.

"I wasn't avoiding you. This morning, I mean. I just... I didn't get much sleep last night so it was pretty hard to get out of bed and I wanted to have a clear head for this."

Maybe I can still play dumb, he thought. He put on the biggest fake innocent smile he could.

"For 'this' ? Wha- What do you mean ?"

The hothead was fidgeting, nervous. This wasn't like him, usually so confident and cocky and charming and- Okay no, this isn't the time !

"I uh... You told me you had a crush on me, right ? Is that still... True ?"

"What ? Pshhh, come ooon. Dude." Jay tried to sound confident but it sounded a lot more like he was lying. Which he was, but still. "Why would I- And even if I DID, which is NOT the case, I know you're straight so I wouldn't-"

"I'm not... Straight. I think I may be bi, actually."

The freckled boy's eyes opened wide. That was new. 

"And how... How do you know that ?"

Face red, Kai looked away. If Jay wasn't so stressed he would've melted right then and there from how cute his friend looked when flustered. 

"What do you think, smartass ? Had a crush on a dude. For... A while, actually. And it's still going."

Okay, that was a lot of new informations. Jay felt a little guilty for assuming Kai's sexuality, and realised he maybe would've had his chance with the red ninja if he hadn't done that. 

Though, to make Kai fall in love and be so embarrassed he was as red as his clothes, the guy had to be close to perfect. So, with a hint of jealousy but innocently enough, he asked.

"Oh. OH ! Um, okay. So, uh. Who's the lucky one ?"

Avoiding to look Jay in the eye, Kai took a deep shaky breath. Grabbing the railing and holding it as hard has he could, the red ninja dropped the bomb. 

"It's you, idiot."

Jay blanked for a second, unable to process that literally every emotion he ever felt was going through his brain. At once.

...Did he say him ?

"DID YOU SAY ME-" He almost fell down from shock.

"Stop screaming you dumbass !" Kai put his hands on the boy's mouth to shut him up, and once he was sure Jay calmed down, he released him. "Anyways it's clear you don't like me that way and-"

"But- But I've never- You didn't- Wait, all those times you complimented me out of nowhere, you were flirting with me !?"

"Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing."

The boy cursed his obliviousness. Now it seemed so clear ! And obvious. All these little things, the praise after a fight, the nicknames he gave Jay, the way he would miraculously be Jay's partner on missions... Kai had a crush on him. And he. Hadn't. Noticed.

"Wait... You mean I almost dropped dead of exhaustion from playing just to get over you and I didn't have to ??"

"THAT's what it was about ? Man, you are worse than Zane when he was pining over Cole. And he's a robot."

After a pause, it was Kai's turn to be hit full force by Jay's words. The boys were just looking at eachother trying not to pass out from the blood rushing to their cheeks at this point.

"Wait, get over me ? But you said-"

"I lied, I'm sorry ! I just... I didn't know how you would take it and I didn't want to lose you as a friend and-"

Jay stopped, not because he was finished, but because Kai had started laughing. A beautiful, sincere, relieved laugh that brought tears in the red ninja's eyes. Mesmerised by the scene, Jay started laughing too and soon both boys were on the floor, holding their stomachs.

It took a few minutes for them to calm down and finally be able to talk properly again. They looked at eachother, with an expression that meant the world.

Kai sighed. "We're so dumb."

"Yeah, we are." Jay brushed Kai's hand with his, softly. "But at least now we can be dumb... Together ?"

Kai stifled a chuckle. "Is that your way of asking me out ?"

"...Yeah. Pretty much. That sounded weird, sorry-"

"No no no that was actually really sweet !" The red ninja took Jay's hand and left a light, soft kiss on it. "I'd love to be dumb with you. And..."

He sat closer to the other boy, who was trembling in anticipation. Cupping his face in his hands, Kai stroked Jay's cheek with his thumb, loving how soft his freckled skin was. 

Then, without a warning, he locked their lips together in the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had. It lasted a few seconds, but for them it felt like much, much more. 

Pulling back, Kai winked at Jay, still flustered by the kiss.

"And now we're even."


End file.
